


Change Your Ticket

by phoenicia1533



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fuhrer Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuhrer Mustang wonders if he can convince Edward Elric to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One Direction's 'Change Your Ticket'. This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist work. Please bear with me.

“Ed,” Roy breathed.

“What is it, Mustang?” Ed replies, peeking from the bathroom – Roy guesses that he’s about to step into the shower.

“When did you say you were leaving for Liore again?”

“I didn’t.”

 

There. Roy couldn’t help but groan and plant his face onto the bed. That right there is Roy Mustang’s problem every time the former Fullmetal Alchemist would leave. He doesn’t inform Roy when he’s going to leave – he’d just leave in the middle of the night while Roy was peacefully dozed off. Time and again, Edward Elric proved himself to be an independent, carefree spirit.

 

Not that Roy minded. In fact, whatever their relationship was right now needed to be and stay a secret. It wasn’t really a big deal; the Amestrian public probably doesn’t give a slightest damn on who Roy takes to his bed (but having the reputation of an infamous ladiesman does indeed have its downsides) but when it’s as constant as Roy thinks it is, he does give a damn. Perhaps Fuhrer Mustang’s love life does indeed interest the public, after all. It’s like an open secret; him and Edward.

 

Being the Fuhrer after Fuhrer Grumman’s retirement meant that everyone has their eyes on him, watching his every move and listening to his every speech. And thanks to the success of convincing the people that Fuhrer Mustang’s reign is no way near Fuhrer Bradley’s reign, more and more people can talk and discuss freely in public – sometimes much to Roy’s dismay.

 

 

 

> _“I heard some shitheads yesterday, they were talking about the Fuhrer’s sex life. It seems that the people have grasped our thing, and they’ve been discussing what kind of kinks and fetishes we may practice. Interesting, really.”_

 

Edward seems to be nonchalant about it, seeming that he doesn’t give a damn about what people think about their relationship, but Roy knows him better than that.

 

While their affair has started a few months after being Fuhrer (it’s when Roy Mustang paused and thought about Maes’s suggestion before that he needs someone by his side when he does become the top dog), the feelings between them surely has bloomed since the first day they met.

 

Regardless of these feelings and the mind-blowing sex, as usual, Edward Elric is aloof.

 

“Why are you dressing, Ed? _Watching you get dressed messes with my head._ ”

“Because I’m leaving now, Roy. I’ll see you next week, alright? When Ling comes for the formal diplomatic shit,” Edward says, while hooking his bag to his automail shoulder.

“ _Take that bag off your shoulder_ , Ed please,” Roy said, face planted on the bed.

“No, Roy, the train leaves in an hour.”

“ _Come get back in bed, we still got time left_ – _this doesn’t have to be over_ ,” Roy is almost at begging point.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Roy?” With that, Ed closes the door to the Fuhrer’s private quarters.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week, after the formal ball for the Emperor of Xing, Roy finds Ed on his bed, reading something about alkahestry.

 

“Roy,” Ed opened.

“Yes, Ed?”

“I’m leaving again.”

“Where to this time?”

“Drachma.”

“When?”

“Next month? I’m not sure.”

“Okay.”

 

At that reply, Roy notices the confusion and concern on Edward’s face. Maybe he’s wondering why Roy seems to be very agreeable that he’s leaving for the cold wonderland in Amestris’ north.

 

“Is there a problem, Ed?”

“Why,” Ed closes his book. “Why are you okay with me leaving all the time? Are you fucking someone else, you bastard?”

Roy laughs loudly at the accusation. “You’re like water, Ed. Nothing can contain you,” Roy pauses, grabbing Ed’s face and looking into his eyes. “When you want to, you go out and free yourself. I’ve been with you all this time Edward Elric, I know you. Besides, everyone already knows that we are together. The people would probably get wind of it tonight or tomorrow morning.”

“But… Don’t you get lonely?”

“I do, but I don’t want to chain and lock you up here in the Fuhrer’s mansion – though that’s a really interestingly tempting thought.”

Ed chuckles. “Maybe we could indulge that thought sometime, Roy.”

 

Edward Elric does know how to play his cards well to distract Roy. He remembers that during the state dinner held in honor of the Xing Emperor, Roy brought Edward with him, announcing to everyone present that he and the former Fullmetal Alchemist are indeed dating. Everyone just shot him a look.  _Looks like everyone was just waiting for our confirmation, huh_.

 

* * *

 

 

Roy dreads that the day Ed leaves for Drachma has come. When he woke up, he notices that his books are packed, and so are some of his clothes.

 

“Ed…”

“Roy, good morning,” Ed comes closer and gives Roy a kiss on the forehead.

“ _You should probably stay couple more days_. _Let me change your ticket_.”

“Ha ha, funny Roy.”

“I’m not particularly jesting, Edward Elric.”

 

Ed throws Roy a look. He and Roy exchange glares. Then Ed ends the made-up tension with a loud cackle.

 

“E-Ed? “ _Why don’t we take some time?”_

“I fucking knew it, you’d stop me.”

“You played me, shrimp.”

“That I did, Fuhrer.”

“Time off? You do, I don’t.” Roy is obviously confused. “I lied about going to Drachma, Roy.”

“Why?”

“I just wanted to see your reaction. By the looks of your face right now, it’s fucking golden.”

 

Ed throws Roy a smile – the kind of smile that lights up Roy’s world.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Fuhrer Roy Mustang.”

 

Roy wears his biggest grin.

 

“Well, not yet, I have no plans yet, anyway.”

“ED!”

 

* * *

 

 

Brigadier General Havoc swears he heard manic laughs and desperate pleads that night coming from the Fuhrer’s bedroom.

 


End file.
